twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is a pink earth pony mare who resides in Ponyville, where she is very well known as a happy, positive pony who likes to make ponies smile and often throws parties. Pinkie is quite random, and will often to strange things that don't make sense to anypony except herself (although, sometimes she admittedly doesn't even understand herself). She has also been known to occasionally break both the 4th wall and the fundamental laws of physics. Pinkie currently lives in a room above Sugarcube Corner, which is also her place of employment. This allows her to not only make tasty treats for everypony, but also gives her plenty of opportunities to snack on all sorts of sweets, herself. She is also a very active prankster, along with Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie also embodies one of the Elements of Harmony, the Element of Laughter. Personality Pinkie Pie is a fun loving, highly extroverted, silly pony. She loves to meet new ponies, and often serves as a "welcome pony" for new arrivals into Ponyville. Her greatest passion making ponies smile, grin, and laugh. She will go out of her way to help turn any frown upsidedown. She is helpful in other ways as well, wherever she can be. Pinkie is very positive and upbeat, and almost always has a smile on her face. She loves to play games, pull pranks, cook sweets, eat sweets, surprise ponies, throw parties, and do other random, fun things. Background Pinkie Pie was raised on a Rock Farm with her family, including her parents and her sisters, Blinkie Pie and Inkie Pie. She had not experienced fun at all until Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom gave her the most joy she had ever had. She immediately wanted to share this joy with everypony, but because she knew that such happy phenomena occur very rarely, she decided to start throwing parties and making sweets to make ponies smile. She has since become quite skilled at these activities. At some point, she changed residence to Ponyville, where she has been making ponies happy ever since. Pinkie Sense Pinkie has been known to be able to predict certain events in the near future with what she calls her "Pinkie Sense." She interprets certain twitches and strange feelings in her body into certain events. For example, when her tail is twitchy, it means that something is going to fall, and when her ears are flopping, it means that somepony is going to be splashed with mud. Some sensations indicate more specific events, such as when her should is achy, it means that there is an alligator in the bathtub. Occasionally, multiple things all happen to her body at once to predict the future. The event is dependent upon not only the sensations themselves, but the order in which they appear in sequence. E.g. ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter indicate an oncoming rainbow, while an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch mean "watch out for opening doors." Player notes Player is GMT-4/-5. Player enjoys interacting with new ponies! Just trot up and say hi! ^.^ vector___pinkie_pie_by_mackaged-d4q8nrq.png|link=Pinkie Pie sleepy_pinkie_pie_vector_by_ikillyou121-d4yuear.png pinkie_pie_wanna_hug_you__by_lazy_joe-d52lvr6.png pinkie_pie_gasp__colour__by_originalcanadian-d4qnma3.png pinkie_pie_by_mihaaaa-d3lk213.png pinkie_pie_and_gummy_by_supermatt314-d4gotmj.png pinkie_pie_hugs_vector_by_kitsuneymg-d4194nv.png winkie_pie_by_mylittlepinkiedash-d4q88dt.png pinkie_pie___4th_wall_by_cptofthefriendship-d4mdrlt.png|Pinkie wants out! Category:Show Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares Category:Mane 6